


Calling The Wife

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Based on alloftheprompts' "character A feels sad and calls character B," and Halo by Beyonce. Lyrics not mine, of course. Set after TATM.





	

Calling The Wife  
It was after Manhattan, the Doctor had been travelling alone for months and months. He visited lonely planets to brood and to cry, to get out of the Tardis when he didn't want her to comfort him.  
He wanted to ring his wife, to see how she was coping, but he couldn't face it. He had been stupid, and speaking to her would make him feel all the worse.  
One evening, he was sat in one of the far-flung rooms in his little blue box, when the phone in a familiar shade vibrated.  
"What?" The time lord spat.  
The phone vibrated again.  
"I'm not phoning her. No chance."  
Suddenly, the voice of Idris rang out across the ship. "She could ring you first..."  
"Good point." He replied, standing up and retrieving the phone. "You're quite sure about this?"  
"Of course I am, you beautiful idiot." Idris responded.

  
He dialled the familiar number for River's cell and waited for her to pick up.  
"Hello Sweetie." River Song trilled when she picked up. "Where are we, my love?"  
"Manhattan." Was all he could get out. "River, I need you. I just want to hold you close, I'm so sorry..." He was on the verge of tears.  
"Oh, Doctor. I'll be there soon, don't move the Tardis anywhere." She said softly. "I'm there too, it's been a few years for me. You?"  
"Months."  
River closed her eyes to stop tears from leaking out. "I'll be as quick as I can."

  
Sure enough, a few minutes later. the Doctor heard the familiar crackle of River's vortex manipulator in the central console room. He stood up and made his way to her, she was calling for him.  
"Sweetie, Sweetie? Where are you?"  
"Here." He stood at the top of the stairs, gazing at her.  
She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top, her face was free of makeup. She gazed back at him for a few seconds, before making her way up towards him and holding him close.  
He allowed himself to cry, to break down his barriers in front of her, his whole body shaking.  
River pressed a kiss to the side of his head, stroking his back gently. "It's all right, my love. I'm here, I'm not going to go for a while."  
He lifted his head to gaze at her. "Is that a promise?"  
"Yes," she used his real name. "It is."  
This time, it was him who held her close, they'd spent far too much time apart.  
The Doctor ran his hands through his wife’s curly hair-this would be one of the last times he would see and truly know her before the Library.  
“What’s wrong? I know that there’s something else other than you mourning my parents.” She asked.  
“Spoilers.” He replied sadly.

  
A frown flitted across River’s face. “Okay, Sweetie.” She responded, and took his hand. “C’mon.”  
River led her husband to their room. “Lie down.” She ordered him. “Sleep for a while, you need it. I’m going to get myself something to eat, I’ll be right back I promise.”  
“Okay.” He did as she asked.  
River kissed his forehead. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” The Doctor replied, his eyes fluttering shut.  
His wife made her way into the kitchen and made herself some toast, after that she went back into the bedroom.  
The Doctor was still asleep, carefully River sat down next to him and ate her snack, careful not to wake him.  
She wondered how long it had been since he'd let himself truly relax like this. Sometimes, she regretted not travelling with him when he offered her the chance, but she decided to save it for when he truly needed her, and in hindsight was glad that she'd left it until now.  
River put her plate down on the floor and decided to have a nap also. She lay down next to her husband and snuggled into him, letting sleep overcome her.

  
A few hours later...  
The Doctor awoke with a yawn, and stretched.  
He smiled when he saw his wife sleeping beside him, her curly hair spread about her head, acting as an extra pillow.  
He decided to sleep for a while longer, River snuggled back into him in her sleep and he closed his eyes.  
A while later, River woke up to find that her husband was no longer beside her. She got out of bed with a frown, and called for him. "Sweetie, are you okay?"  
"Yes, dear." He replied from the central console room.

She smiled as she saw her husband pressing the buttons and keying in coordinates-he was a lot better for sleeping.  
"Hello, Sweetie." She walked towards him, stretching up to kiss his cheek.  
The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you, Mrs Song."  
"I love you too Mr Song."


End file.
